Perdidos en el Bosque
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: One-shot:: [GonxKillua ¬¬ sie, otra vez xD] Killua prepara una salida con Gon a unas termas. Pero por error terminan perdiéndose en el bosque. El lugar ideal para poner en practica "El plan para que Killua se me declare" xDD ¡adivinen de quien es el p


_¡Hola! D Yaa... deben estar chatos de que a cada rato salga con un fic de esta pareja, pero es que . van y vienen mis ideas, y weno... yo solo soy una esclava de todas estas ideas que de pronto me llegan xD lo digo en serio¬¬- frasecita patentada. Esta de más decir que este es un GonxKillua... ¡Los amo! Awww- Sonidito oficial de ternura._

_Esto va para mis HermANOS xDD del msn (traducción: Minasuka, Karla y Kita ¡Quero ser tu ano! Viteh! (a lo más Alejo y Valentina) D xDDDD) ven piyiyus??¬¬ al otro día mi mamá me retó por q tenía a mi hermana durmiendo en el sillón!! Aah! na' q ver... ¿por qué no se va a acostar sola? Pero weno... na' q ver lo q estoy hablando xDD_

_**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío... u.u Todo es de sensei Yoshihiro Togashi Pero aún no me resigno! Yeay! d_

_Ahora con el fic... nos vemos al final. ¡YEAH! xp_

_**Perdidos en el Bosque**_

**__**

_Chibi-poio_

- Definitivamente: Estamos perdidos.- Gon bajó un momento la enorme mochila de excursión que el mismo había ideado muy temprano en la mañana; y luego paseó su mirada hacía el chico albino que tenía a su lado.- ¿No es así Killua?

Una vena salto palpitante en la cara normalmente angelical del chico Zaoldieck.

- ¡¡QUE NOOOO!!. Ya te lo dije, vamos de acuerdo a la ruta que acordamos.- Killua alzó un poco el mapa frente a las narices de Gon, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ahogarlo con él.

- Pero Killua, este mapa esta al revés TOT.- Gon había arrebatado con descaro el pedazo de papel y lo volteaba en el sentido correcto.-¿Ves? Todo este rato has leído el mapa como no se debe, con razón nunca llegábamos a las _Termas Shinboku_. Te pedí que me dejarás ayudarte... ¿Por qué te negaste?

La desilusión se evidenció en el rostro del pequeño Hunter. En ese instante, Killua abrió los ojos de par en par, no le gustaba haber decepcionado a Gon. Él solo había querido... lucirse ante él. Demostrarle que era capaz de hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, preparar algo agradable y mimarlo de vez en cuando.

Pero nada...

_Con los Zaoldieck todo terminaba en desgracia. _Y él mismo se estaba convenciendo de eso.

- Yoo... nunca quise arruinarlo.- Killua musitó imperceptible dentro de la negrura que envolvía a ambos. El sol ya no los beneficiaba con su luz y calor, la helada comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo a velocidad alarmante.-Lo lamento.-Corto y directo.

Se arrimó con sus brazos, frotándose con las manos para mantenerse tibio. Aún con esa cara de ultratumba y culpabilidad más que otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes Killua?.-La mano de Gon abrigó la de Killia, queriendo consolarlo con su usual ternura.-Tú sabes que yo gusto mucho de estar en tu compañía.- Miró sagazmente a su alrededor con una muequita nerviosa.- Jejeje... n.nUU Aunque sea perdidos en un bosque como este.

_TUM TUM_

El contacto lo acaloró, librándolo momentáneamente de la frialdad de un viento fuerte que soplaba... Gon era tan excitante, a su manera salvaje y despreocupada claro. Pero excitante a fin y al cabo.

Y lo miró nuevamente, con otros ojos; no esos que frecuentaba a mostrar cuando conversaban abiertamente y que referían al amigo incondicional que Gon veía en él, sino que aquellos que demandaban más posesión, entrega y amor del uno al otro. Aquellos que en el fondo amaban a Gon como un hombre y no como un amigo.

¡Oooh sí! ¡Le gustaba demasiado el pelinegro y no reparaba en negarlo! Ese era su tesoro.

Killua retrocedió un poco por el nerviosismo y no recordó ni cuando ni donde salió la gigantesca mochila que traía Gon y que sin piedad le hizo caer de lleno al piso verdoso por la hierba, haciendo juego con el rico tono carmín que tenían sus mejillas.

No arrastró al moreno consigo, porque a último momento había soltado el suave tacto de sus manos. Seguramente todo hacía sido culpa de la escasa luz reinante.

- Uhm... o.o ¿Killua, te encuentras bien? Ese golpe se vio horrible.- La apreciación del moreno que sujetaba ahora sus rodillas agachado y que ladeaba levemente su cabeza daba en el clavo de la situación.

El chico cano asintió con los ojos cerrados, necesitaba urgentemente un "Masaje de Trasero" (JAJAJA... Kita!! D Son tus derechos de autor xD)

- Creo que tendremos que acampar aquí. Ya ha anochecido, los animales salvajes están comenzando a salir para cazar a sus presas.- Dijo Gon sacando una chamarra.- Eto... ¿Killua?¿Me prestas tu chaleco?.-Extendió la prenda frente al chico aún alicaído en la hierba forestal.

Killua lo observó parpadeando unas tres veces seguidas y haciendo un jueguito entre cierra ojos y abre boca.

- Si... úsalo.-Y no era por nada su actual sonrojo _Que ya eran bastante frecuentes¬¬_ es que...

Evocó el aroma de Gon, conmemorando el dulce recuerdo... y se lo imaginó plasmado para siempre en su chaleco, que de seguro ahora en adelante sería su favorito 3

- Muchas Gracias Killua.- Y sin más se colocó la dichosa prenda color marrón-miel.

_Al igual que sus ojos... –_Esa era su mente que divagaba perdido ante la visión de Gon y su chaleco.

- ¿Cómo se ve?.- Preguntó el moreno luciendo la prenda felizmente y otorgando aquella típica sonrisa infantil.

- Precioso... –Susurró el albino, con un hilo de rojo cruzándole la tez pálida.

Gon lo miró parpadeando y sonriendo a la vez.

- Jaja... demo, ¿Yo o el chaleco?.-Acortó inocentemente la cercanía con el mejor de sus amigos, de modo que su nariz rozará con la de Killua.

- Mmmm... –Esa era su respuesta.- Ya ya ya... esta todo de noche. ¿Por qué mejor no comemos algo, levantamos nuestras tiendas y dormimos? Los niños buenos se acuestan y levantan temprano.-Dijo todo eso con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, con la inamovible pose de "Ja... yo soy superior a ti" Esto daba por cerrado el tema del chaleco xDD.

- Wiiiii D ¡Yup!.-Gon volteó su cuerpo y partió corriendo al bosque (cabro taba en su salsa xD) pasando por alto el cambio brusco de tonalidades desde el rojo al azul de su amigo.- Iré a buscar algo de leña para la fogata.

Killua lo observó unos instantes, antes de que se perdiera bosque adentro por la carrera.

Luego habló quedo.

- Baakaa... por supuesto que hablaba de ti y no del chaleco.-Se dijo sinceramente, con la boca y ojos ceñidos en una posición de frustración.

Con eso en mente, se paró dispuesto a levantar mientras tanto las tiendas de campaña. Aunque...

_Sonido de crujir de las ramas. _

- ¡¡WHAAA!!¿Quién anda ahí?.-Killua tomó una ENORME cuchara en sus manos para golpeara a quien fuera que estuviese asechando.

Pero nadie salió a su llamado.

Suspiró con una de sus manos en el pecho, y escrutó el paisaje negro con ojos gatunos.

- ¡Diablos!.-Bajó un poco la voz para que nada ni "nadie" lo escuchará.-Como me aterra desde niño la oscuridad.-Un resoplido fastidiado circundó el ambiente.-Nunca superaré ese temor.

Y su frustración fue mayor aún cuando de un golpe, Gon había aparecido de la nada tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¡¡BUUUU!!.-Saltó el más pequeño con cara fantasmagórica.

- ¡WHHAAA! ¡No me coma Sr. Monstruo!.- Chilló Killua con las manos en su cara y arrojando su protección, es decir, la cuchara n.nUU, a quien sabe donde.

- ¿Sr. Monstruo? O.o ¿Dónde?.-Gon lo miró y por segundos vaciló de la reacción del albino, más tarde solo rió con tales carcajadas que retumbaron de por si en los oídos de Killua.- Jajajaja... Cualquiera diría que le temes a la oscuridad; sino te conociera yo también pensaría lo mismo.- La risa se hizo más fuerte ante la absurda situación.

El chico pálido se quitó las manos de su cara y giró avergonzado ante Gon. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo y hombría?

Respuesta: Por el suelo.

- ¡¡No digas eso!!.- Gritó hastiado de ser el centro de la burla.- Además... yo soy el "Gran Killua Zaoldieck" , al que nada lo intimida y mucho menos asusta.

Pero con ese intento de Killua para no evidenciar su miedo, Gon solo apuro las carcajadas- No era que no le creyera... pero, a veces Killua era tan cute.

_No estaba mintiendo. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _YAGGWWW_ o zZzZzZz Estaba todo delicioso.- Gon afirmó su estómago que a lo menos tenía tres veces el volumen de lo normal.- Los peces que pescamos estaban muy suculentos.

Killua no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el alimento en su plato, mientras su ceja sufría de un imparable tic.

- Si, pero... ¿Seguro que esta muerto?.-Preguntó alzando el plato con el animal marino frito ante Gon.

- Killua, no digas esas cosas. El pez no puede seguir con vida.

- Demo... mmm... parece que lo estuviera aún. ¿No lo crees? ¡¡Esta resbaloso!!

Gon negó con su cabecita.

- Nop, estoy seguro de que de que esta biieen muerto.

- ¿Seguro?.- Killua acercó su cara a la de Gon con recelo.

- Sip.-Volvió a pronunciar el pelinegro.

- ¿Seguro seguro?.-Y acortó más la distancia entre una cara y otra.

- Sie...

- ¿Lo juras? ¿Por Reolio y Kurapica? .- Más aún...

- Lo juro... y es Leorio n.nUU.-Dijo en tono solemne el más pequeño.- Pero... ¿Es necesario que estés tan encima de mi?

Sintió el aliento de Gon acariciándole el rostro, cuando procuró los escasos dos centímetros que los separaba.

- Eeeh... .-Sonrojo extremo (si¬¬ otro xDD).- Lo siento.- Y se separó del chico. Perforando con sus ojos el suelo.

Gon se paró sin poner mucha atención a esto.

- Creo que me iré a dormir.-Camino unos pasos en dirección de Killua.-Buenas Noches.- Depositó un corto beso en la mejilla de cierto chico albino y entró a su tienda.

Killua: OO

- Bue... Buenas... Noches.- Tocó el lugar donde antes los labios de Gon habían estado. Luego de eso...

_"Solo" se desmayó... _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¡DUÉRMETE!!.- No era el frío de la noche, ni lo duro del suelo, ni la comezón de los mosquitos... era únicamente Gon lo que le quitaba el sueño y quizás también la oscuridad total.- Brrr... ¿Qué es esa sombra?.- Se dijo alarmado con el correr de la sombra de los árboles reflejados en su tienda.

Killua apretó los ojos para sacar un poco el miedo, no se movería de ahí. Sería valiente. Apostaba su nombre en ello...

_2 Minutos más tarde..._

- ¿Gon?.- Abrió el cierre de la tienda de su amigo llevando consigo una almohada con forma acolchada de su chocolate favorito: Sr.Chocorobot. Gon habitaba el país de los sueños y fue inmune a los pasos de Killua adentrándose en el lugar.

Con paso sigiloso, tomó su almohada y algo de la frazada con la que Gon se cubría, y se acostó junto al pequeño, pegándose a la espalda de él. Tanto por el frío, como por el miedo... o quien sabe si algo más.

El pelinegro sintió el contacto de las manos de Killua en su espalda, y adormilado se giró topándose con el chico que intentaba conciliar el sueño.

- Killua... _Yaagggwww... _¿Qué haces aquí?.- Se frotó un poco los ojitos.

¿Cómo responder a eso sin sonar ridículo y con él tan próximo a su persona?

- Tenía... ¡¡Frío!! Si eso... –Atinó a decir poco convincente.

- Aaaah... TOT ZzZzZz.- Gon se devastó durmiendo nuevamente.

- ¡Aah Gon! ¡No te duermas! Tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo a qué?.- El chico parecía hablar medio dormido.

- Miedo a... la oscuridad.-Lo había dicho.

Gon rió en su interior y como cual respuesta, cruzó sus brazos entorno a la cintura de Killua, abrigándolo.

- ¿Y así? ¿Esta mejor Killua?.-Enterró su cabeza en el pecho del albino.

La delicadeza y ternura de Gon mantuvieron a Killua en su exclusivo paraíso personal.

- Yo creo que aún falta algo para este mejor.- Aunque sonrojado, meneó su cabeza y apoyo el mentón en la cabellera pelinegra. Sus brazos atravesaron el talle de Gon; acercándolo.

Aspiró su aroma profundamente, sintiendo su olor y el de Gon mezclados en el chaleco que él le había prestado. Ambas esencias juntas, como ellos ahora.

- Sip, Definitivamente "as" esta muuuchooo mejor.

Gon: Yup.

- ¿Killua?.-Preguntó de pronto el moreno.

- ¿Mmmm?.-Bendita voz tan dulce de Gon.

- ¿Te ha gustado alguien? Es decir, sentir esas mariposas y todas esas cosas que la gente dice... porque, eso es estar enamorado... ¿o no?

Killua casi se atraganto con la pregunta. ¿De dónde el chico había sacado tales preguntas? Y más... ¿Por qué se las hacía justamente a él?

- Yooo... mm... –No dijo mucho con eso.- No lo sé.- Mentira.-¿Y tú Gon?.- Lanzó con curiosidad.

- Si eso es que te guste alguien. Creo que sí.

Los latidos y la respiración abandonaron a Killua.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿O es solo para tomarme el pelo?

- No Killua. No trato de tomarte el pelo ni nada, es solo que hace tiempo conocí a una persona espectacular, parecía sentirse siempre sola, y de alguna manera yo también estaba solo y necesitaba de la compañía de alguien más que mi familia. Poco a poco fui profundizando mi relación con "esa persona" y sin darme cuenta... me enamoré.- Sin embargo, la voz se oyó melancólica.- Jeje... por desgracia, creo que no es correspondido. ¿Qué harías tú Killua? ¿Le dirías a pesar de estar consciente de aquello?

El albino le miró incrédulo. Tan hondamente que por instantes creyó estar perdido en una especie de pesadilla o juego mental: Gon ya amaba a una persona, y ese no era él. Pero... ¿Cuándo? Ellos siempre estaban juntos.

Le dolió tener que responder a esa interrogación, cuando ya estaba asumido que la felicidad de Gon lo era todo para él. Maldito aquel que se atreviera a dañarlo, que él mismo lo perseguiría para hacerlo pagar por tal imperdonable pecado.

- Yo creo que si, aunque no fuesen correspondidos mis sentimientos. Siempre es bueno decir lo que se siente.- _"Deberías aprender a seguir tus propios consejos ¿ne?".- _Dijo con tristeza, sintiéndose roto por dentro.

- En ese caso.- La vocecita del moreno se escuchó sobrecogida.

Gon tomó aire como si fuera a aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, ante la pasmada mirada de Killua.

- Te quiero mucho Killua-kun. Jamás quiero separarme de ti, porque... te amo.- Murmuró Gon enterrándose en el pecho del albino por el bochorno que le invadía.

Killua le miró aturdido. ¿Cómo había dicho?

- Gon... ¿Cómo?.-No se guío por lo que según sus oídos procesaban, era la "declaración amorosa de Gon"

- "Aquella persona" eres tú... Killua.-Levantó su rostro rojo, intimidado por el momento. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan propenso a desarmarse.

Todo se detuvo por segunda vez, de igual modo que sus latidos y respiración que le hicieron falta a Killua.

- Yo... yo también te amo Gon-chan.- Le dijo a su koibito tiritón, tal y como un perrito asustadizo. Y aunque las palabras salieron solas, la decisión para hacerlas salir le había tomado a lo menos unos tres minutos de conversaciones alocadas consigo mismo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡WIIIII!!!!! ¡¡Lo conseguí!!.- Gritó el chico Freecs haciendo el signo de la victoria con sus manos.

Killua: o.o ¿Ah?

El pelinegro movió sus brazos frenéticamente.

- Mi plan Killua... ¡funcionó! El _"Plan para que Killua se me declare" _Yo estaba actuando, entonces así tú dirías lo que sentías por mí, aunque eso no significa que no me gustas, esa parte si era muy verdadera.- Yup n.n.- Buena idea ¿no? ¿Uh? o.o ¿Qué pasa Killua?.- Preguntó el ahora "no-tan-inocente" Gon.

Killua respiraba forzosamente, un aura rojiza le acompañaba el cuerpo, y él que había creído que Gon no mentía. Mucho tiempo juntos ya comenzaba a influenciarlo.

Sin avisar, el chico Zaoldieck se tiró prácticamente encima del moreno, mientras tiraba de ambas de sus mejillas para molestarle.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No se debe jugar con esas cosas! ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando dijiste que gustabas de "alguien" más?.-Tiró más de los cachetes colorados de Gon.

- Pero... _Auch... _lele TOT Si yo no... _¡auch!_... Hubiera hecho esto... _¡ayy! _Tú no me habrías dicho nada Killua.

En eso tenía razón.

Le soltó un poco las mejillas, estando enojado aún.

- ¿A si?. ¿Estas completamente seguro de ello?.- Gon tembló cuando Killua le dio esa mirada. Era aquella, aquella cuando planeaba algo travieso, como cuando le robaba su cuenta de ahorros y compraba miles de golosinas dejándolos a ambos en la calle y sin dinero.- ¡Me las pagarás!

Y sin más, Killua tomó a Gon por el cuello de su pijama y de un plantón brusco y demandante, junto sus labios con los de él, dominándolo solo para sí; nadie opuso resistencia... eso... eso era lo que le gustaba. Sentir que él era el que domaba a la bestia salvaje.

Apretó el talle de Gon, fuerte, muy fuerte, para hacerlo sufrir deliciosamente.

Con brusquedad mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro, a lo que el chico abrió la boca dentro del beso, susurrando molesto algo similar a un "Auch... me dolió Killua ¬O¬" y permitiendo que la caliente y traviesa lengua del albino le hiciera cosquillas a su lengua, que gustosa ya se había lanzado a jugar a un "corre que te pillo" xDD que ambos habían iniciado.

Gon gimió levemente con el contacto suave y luego rompió el beso por la falta de aire que sus pulmones exigían; jadeando excitantemente a ojos de Killua, que con miraditas traviesas le daba a entender que aún quería más.

- ¿Ne? Gon... ¿Decías que no me atrevía?.

A lo que el aludido solo sonrío cohibido por la actitud adoptada por el "nuevo" Killua. Pero él tampoco quería quedarse atrás de todas estas sensaciones tan nuevas.

- Eto... ¿Sabes Killua?.- Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el mentón, en seña reflexiva y sentándose más cómodamente en las caderas de Killua, mientras recargaba el peso de su cuerpo hacía adelante, al tacto "pervertidamente tierno" que estaba ocasionando en Killua le remecía sin mesura todo su cuerpo con cortos, pero placenteros escalofríos.

¿Cuándo habían tomado esa posición? Y sobre todo... ¿Quién era ese Gon? O.O

- ¿Mmm?.- Preguntó el chico cano, sorprendido aún del vuelco que había tomado el asunto, pero le gustaba... ¡yeah!

El salvajismo del chico Freecs comenzaba a hacerlo "reaccionar" en más de un sentido.

- Creo que deberíamos perdernos más a menudo... –Dijo Gon con su infantilismo, y aquella sonrisa tierna que solo él sabía entregar.

Killua le dedicó una mueca pícara. ¿Y él decía que hacía frío? Nah'

_La noche todavía era joven..._

_**Fin **_

****

_¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Soy una pecadora . n.nUU es el primer fic no tan santito que hago... bueno, igual estoy siendo exagerada... si no es tanto. Lo que pasa es que yo soy cartucha ¡yeay! XDDD_

_Weno, no sé que decir o.o me lele la espalda, y ahora me voy a una fiesta costumbrista por el 18 xDD ¡¡andar a caballo!! ¡yeah! XDD D Les agradezco muchísimo por darse el tiempo de leer mis cosas hechas en momento de ocio máximo. De verdad... thanx. Con mucho cariño. _

_Iaa... me voy. Y... _

**_¡¡Reviews!! Weno... solo si pueden .._**

****

**_Con cariño..._**

****

**_Chibi-poio _**_Obsesionada con Killua _


End file.
